Senza Amore
by xAishiteruze
Summary: "W-what's so funny?" the blonde asked, desperately trying to gain his composure. With the same little smirk on his face, Feliciano got on his tip-toes and whispered in the ear of his new lover: "Then... Shall I teach you?"


_**Historical relationships between Italy and Germany**_

_(You don't have to read this to understand the story.  
I just thought it might be helpful and kind of fun to put this in.)_

_In 768 after Christus, which was the time from Holy Roman Empire, at least according to Wikipedia, the Frankish king died._

_He left his kingdom to his two sons – Charles and Carloman._

_When Carloman suddenly died in 771, Charles seized his brother's land and made them part of his own kingdom._

_During the next two years, Charles consolidated his control over his kingdom and became more commonly known as "Charles the Great" or "Charlemagne"._

_From the year his brother died (771) until his own death in 814, "Charlemagne" extended the Carolingian empire into Northern Italy and the territories of all West Germanic people, including the Saxons and the Bajuwari (Bavarians)._

_In Germany, between the years 1152 and 1190, during the reign of Frederick I, also known as Barbarossa of the Hohenstaufen dynasty, an accommodation was reached with the rival Guelph party by the grant of the duchy of Bavaria to Henry the Lion, duke of Saxony._

_Austria became a seperate duchy by virtue of the Privilegium Minus in 1156. Barbarossa tried to resseart his control over Italy._

_In 1177, a final reconciliation was reached between the the emperor and the Pope in Venice._

_Then, in 1212-1250, Frederik II established a modern, professionally administered state in Sicily. He resumed the conquest of Italy, leading to further conflict with the Papacy._

_In the Empire, extensive sovereign powers were granted to ecclesiastical and secular princes, leading to the rise of independent territorial states. The struggle with the Pope sapped the Empire's strength, as Frederick II was excommunicated three times. After his death, the Hohenstaufen dynasty fell, followed by an interregnum during which there was no Emperor._

_The French Revolution began in the year 1789._

_The first countries to declare their war on France, in 1792, were Austria and Prussia. By 1795, the French had overrun the Austrian Netherlands and the left bank of the Rhine and Prussia had dropped out of the war._

_Austria continued to fight until 1797, until it got defeated by Napoleon Bonaparte in Italy. The country signed the Treaty of Campo Formio, whereby it gave up Milan and recognized the loss of the Austrian Netherlands and the left bank of the Rhine, but gained Venice._

_The Seven Weeks War broke out in June 1866._

_There was widespread opposition to the war in Prussia, as few believed that Austria could be defeated. On July 3, the two armies clashed at Sadowa-Koniggratz in Bohemia in an enormous battle involving half a million men. The Prussian breech-loading needle guns carried the day over the Austrians with their slow muzzle-loading rifles, who lost a quarter of their army in the battle. Austria ceded Venice to Italy, but did not lose any other territory and had to only pay a modest war indemnity. The defeat came as a great shock to the rest of Europe, especially France, who's leader Napoleon III had hoped the two countries would exhaust themselves in a long war, after which France would step in and help itself to pieces of German territory. Now the French faced an increasingly strong Prussia._

_In the year 1882, Italy joined the Dual Alliance to form a Triple Alliance._

_Italy wanted to defend it's interests in North Africa against France's colonial policy. In return for German and Austrian support, Italy commited itself to assisting Germany in the case of a French military attack._

_The Reinsurance Treaty with Russia was not renewed. Instead, France formed an alliance with Russia, against the Triple Alliance of Germany, Austria-Hungary and Italy._

_The Triple Alliance itself was undermined by differences between Austria and Italy._

* * *

_**Anime:** Axis Powers Hetalia_

_**Pairing: **Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) x Ludwig [Beilschmidt] (Germany)_

_**Warning:** The following Fanfiction contains Yaoi (Male x Male), probably a lot of grammar errors, cheesyness, fail sex, and I guess the characters are going to be OOC, because that's just something what would happen to me, screwing up the beautiful countries' personalities. xD_

* * *

Feliciano lay his head down on his desk, not paying attention to Alfred's words at all. The heat in the conference room was driving him crazy and making him sleepy. "Ve~" he mumbled, looking at Ludwig through his bangs.

But not even Ludwig's low voice was going to make him pay attention. And even if he actually would pay attention, nobody would be bothered by it.

After all... They all thought he was stupid. That the only thing he did was talk about pasta - which was slightly true, though - and that he was a huge coward. And even though his always happy appearance made it look like he didn't care about a thing in the world, he did care.

Just thinking about it, that the others thought so lowly about him, made his spirts damp immediately.

But it wasn't like he could just simply change his personality in the blink of an eye. He loved pasta just as much as Alfred, everybody's hero, loved his burgers. And he couldn't help himself from being scared to get hurt.

He had never been someone to like violence. Especially not when it involved his dear ones getting hurt. "... Italy-kun?" Kiku softly shook the Italian's body. "Would you please start paying attention before Germany-san will-" But it was useless to finish his sentence as Ludwig had already noticed Feliciano spacing out.

"Italy!" his deep voice snarled through the room. Feliciano slowly lifted his face up to look into a pair of blue eyes. His gaze was cold. So frightenly cold... "Stop daydreaming about your freaking pasta or whatever you're thinking about!"

The brownhaired male felt his heart clench together in pain. Normally, he wouldn't be offended by such words, because he already got used to Ludwig barking at him. "... Would you please start paying attention for one time?" But thanks to his previous thoughts, the German blonde's words were piercing through his heart.

Ludwig had been one of his only real friends and he could depend on him anytime. But that wasn't important. The thing was... Said male thought as low about him as everybody else did. "... And if all of this doesn't interest you at all, then get out!" "I will." Feliciano replied, calmly.

Everybody stared at him with widened eyes, especially Ludwig, as he slowly gathered his stuff and got up. "Hey, wait right there, you fuck," a voice suddenly sounded from behind him, just as he had reached the door. He turned his head.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Lovino, his twin brother, asked him. His voice was harsh, but you could see he was genuiely worried. Feliciano averted his eyes with an awkward smile, getting even more nervous as he noticed all pair of eyes in the room were still focused on him.

"Hah... Well, if Germany wants me to leave, then I will." he said, meeting Ludwig's eyes for a slight moment. "And why should you be listenting to that freaking potato bastard?" Lovino snarled, getting a tad bit annoyed with his younger brother always thinking about others feelings, but never about himself.

It kept silent. The whole room was filled with tension. "Because I should..." _I should stop with letting everybody always walk over me this easily._ "And also," _But it can't be helped. I just want the best for everybody. Especially for him..._ "Because I care about him."

His words were followed by a weak smile. "I should be going right now, I'm only wasting everyone's precious time. I'll see you at home, 'Nii-chan." he mumbled, his gaze once again meeting the one from Ludwig. Why did it look like he got hurt?

Feliciano quickly shook his head, telling himself it was probably just his imagination, before leaving the room.

* * *

As soon as he got home, Feliciano carelessly threw his briefcase in an unknown corner of the living room before withdrawing to the bedroom he shared with his brother.

He kicked his shoes of and let himself fall down on the bed, staring at the cieling, arms lifelessly laying next to his body. He wondered what Ludwig was doing on the same very moment...

Probably laughing at him. "Germany, _idiota..._" He turned on his side, squeezing a pillow into his hands as his brown eyes were slowly being filled with tears. _Why am I in love with my best friend_, he sadly thought, letting the first teardrop fall on the sheets.

Really... How much of an idiot was he? His first love was long lost in war, more than likely dead. And now he had to fall in love with the dearest person, expect for his brother, to his heart, who didn't even care about him at all.

Maybe he was doomed to always get wrapped up in an unrequited love.

Loveless.

"_Senza amore..._" he silently whispered, his salt tears now unstoppably rolling over his cheeks. After an hour, when he didn't have any more tears left, he fell asleep. Dreaming about the person whom he desired the most...

* * *

A whole week had passed since the incident at the meeting in Turkey.

Feliciano had done nothing besides locking himself up in the attic from the house to paint, only coming down he had to eat or needed his sleep.

He barely even talked to his brother. Lovino was slowly getting pissed off.

Even though he had alwas threated his younger sibling coldly, he deeply cared from him. And he hated to see the normally cheerful Italian so down like this, and that all thanks to that stupid potato bastard...

On one sunny afternoon, in which Feliciano retreated to the attic like usual and while Lovino was reading a book, they got unexpected visit.

At first, the oldest of the two Italy's didn't even notice the knocking on the door, until they got louder and more impatient. He cursed under his breath before he grumpily got up and walked to the door.

While opening it, he already thought of the many insults he could threw at the unwanted visitor but his throat went dry as he saw who it was. "You." he exclaimed, a frown forming on his face.

"Um... H-Hello." Ludwig greeted, nervously scratching the back of his head. "What the hell do you want?" the other male snarled back, ready to smack the door in the German's face at any moment.

The tall blonde swallowed, not knowing what to say for a moment. Both of them just stood there, glancing at each other, nothing to break the silence until soft footsteps echoed through the living room. "... 'Niichan, are you here?"

That was the voice Ludwig had been wanting to hear so desperately for all the time that had pased. "Italy." Ludwig said, making the brunette freeze in place as soon as he recognized the one who had called him.

"G-Germany," the small Italian stuttered, his voice barely a whisper. "What are you doing here...?" he continued, biting his lip and looking into the other direction as he felt a new load of tears coming up.

Ludwig stepped inside, ignoring Lovino who was ranting random curses on the background. "We need to talk." he said as he stood in front of the other male. "I see no point in doing so..." Feliciano mumbled almost inaudible.

"But I do." Ludwig immediately replied, his tone stern and desperate at the same time. Feliciano simply couldn't ignore the voice of the one he loved sounding like that, so he looked at his brother, eyes clearly giving a message.

The older of the two halfs of Italy coughed. "I'll be over at Spain's," he declared, quickly grabbing his coat. "See you tonight, Feli." he said after that, worriedly looking at his sibling. Feliciano weakly smiled at him.

"Be careful." A brief nod before the door closed and the two of them were left alone.

As soon as his brother had left, the brunette turned around and walked to the couch and sat down, giving Ludwig a short nod after he did that, indicating him to do the same. There was an akward silence.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" the Italian asked, not sure how much longer he could bare the situation. "You know what it is about, Italy." Ludwig answered, face looking dead serious.

If this hadn't been something very important, Feliciano was sure he would have laughed with it.

He nervously played with his hands, not sure what he should actually say. "You didn't show up at our appointement with Japan two days ago," the blonde began.

"Ah... that." Feliciano replied, going on with his hand-activity. "I didn't want to be an unwelcomed guest, once again..."

The German frowned. "You weren't unwelcome. Not at our appointements, and not in the World meetings." "Oh, _really_." the small male stated, finally letting his frustration out.

"If I were not, then you didn't have to tell me I should get out in the World meeting the past week." Ludwig's frown deepened. "You know I didn't mean it." "But it surely sounded _and_ looked like that!" the brunette yelled, getting up.

The taller from the two of them blinked with his blue eyes, astonished. His frown completely forgotten. "Get out..." Another surprised blink. "Wh-" "I said _get out!_" Feliciano yelled as he turned around to the other male. He finally allowed his tears to fall again.

"I don't care if you are the person I am in love with... Just get out!" His chest heaved up and down as he finished, suddenly realizing what he had blurted out. "... You what?" The Italian suddenly had to urge to disappear. "Ah... that is... n-no, what I mean is-" As he was struggling to get out of his words, Ludwig stood up and walked towards him, grabbing his shoulders.

Feliciano's breath hitched and as soon as he lifted his head to look into the German's face, their mouths collided. It was just for a brief moment, a short brush from the two pair of lips. "W... what?" the little one mumbled, put in a complete daze by the kiss.

By now, Ludwig was blushing madly. "So... The reason why you are always so clingly with me, and all of those sudden touches..." he mumbled. Feliciano smiled softly, still kind of dazed. "... It's all because I love you." he whispered, letting his head fall down on Ludwig's chest. The blonde smiled.

"You are such an idiot... I love you too, you know?" Those were the words that got the brunette out of his daze. His brown eyes widened. "You... mean it?" His words weren't more than a breathless whisper. A nod.

"I don't... I can't believe it." the Italian mumbled, mouth slightly agape. Ludwig sighed. "Why not?" he asked, actually curious about the answer. "Because you... you're always so cold towards me. It makes me think that I'm just a nuisance to you..." the other male mumbled back, clutching the fabric of Ludwig's with one hand.

Feliciano didn't even knew it was possbile, but Ludwig's already huge blush turned even a darker shade of crimson. "Th-that's just because I d-don't know how to t-treat people kindly..." he stuttered. The brunette chuckled.

"W-what's so funny?" the blonde asked, desperately trying to gain his composure. With the same little smirk on his face, Feliciano got on his tip-toes and whispered in the ear of his new lover: "Then... Shall I teach you?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want this?" Ludwig asked, gently stroking Feliciano's cheeks as he hovered over the small Italian laying down on the bed in his bedroom.

He goofily smiled. "I have been wanting this for so long... So now that it's finally happening, do you think I want to walk away from it?" he replied, wrapping his arms around the German's neck and pulling him into a new kiss before he could respond.

It was just a normal kiss, until the blonde suddenly licked Feliciano's lower lip, trying to coax his mouth open. The brunette did so without hesistating and shuddered at the feeling of sensation as Ludwig's tongue found his and they started a short battle of dominance. It was obvious who won. Both of them were new to this kind of feeling. Desiring someone so much it almost seemed inhuman. "Mhm... Ah!" Feliciano took a sharp breath through his nose as Ludwig started stroking him through the fabric of his pants.

Their kiss got broken as they both got in need of oxygen, and so it got easier for the both of them to get each other undressed. "G-Germany..." Feliciano moaned as his dress shirt got unbuttoned and his nipples got attacked with Ludwig's tongue. "Don't," the other male mumbled, his lips leaving the already taut nipple for a split second.

The Italian gave him a puzzled look before another moan escaped him as Ludwig softly started pinching his other nipple. "I want you to call me by my actual name." his voice was barely a whisper, but still kind of demanding. "Nhh! Lud...wig..." With every abusing lick, a new, louder moan escaped his lips.

When the treatment suddenly stopped, Feliciano opened his brown eyes, which were glazed over with lust. It was only after a few seconds had passed that he realized Ludwig was taking his pants off. A soft tint of pink touched his cheeks as his lover stared down at the bulge in his green, white and red boxers.

"Aah... W-why are you staring...?" he whispered, pushing himself up on his elbows and making them join lips again. "I'm like this because of you after all." he mumbled in their kiss. When he stared into Ludwig's blue eyes, he could practically feel his heart melt. It had been one of the very rare moments he had seen the German's eyes filled with so much love.

He kept his smile when he slowly started taking the German's uniform of. While he did so, Ludwig ever so gently bit down on his neck, making him let out shaky breaths. "Aah... Mh..." His fingers started trembling as it got more and more diffcult to concentrate on stripping Ludwig down, instead of the pleasure he got by something just as simple like this.

While trying to get Ludwig out of his clothes, the other male continued with his own job. By the time Ludwig had gotten out of the top, Feliciano's member already got fully erect. He let out a surprised gasp as the blonde pushed him over on the bed, attacking his exposed skin with sucks, licks and bites.

"Ngh... Ah! Aaah..." While getting the special treatment, he rolled his hips up, a spark of eletricity running through his body as his almost bare erection brushed against Ludwig's clothed one.

Not even the tall male himself could hold back a lustfull groan. "Ve ~?" Feliciano looked up at him with hazy eyes as there was no movement at all after that.

A small, surprised yelp escaped his parted lips as Ludwig suddenly grabbed the sides of his boxers and slid them down in one swing. "Nha... ah!" The brunette moaned as the cold air in the bedroom hit his vital regions (_**A/N. : **__Always wanted to say that xD_). Another, louder moan escaped as Ludwig gently wrapped a hand around his length, the Italian's reaction to that making him blush.

"L-Ludwig..." Feliciano whispered under him in pure bliss as the hand started moving. "Aah... Mhmn!" He clenched his eyes shut and softly bit down on his knuckles to keep his moans back.

But when Ludwig's pleasurable hand was replaced with his even more pleasurable mouth, the small Italian couldn't keep himself back from straining his voice every longer. "Lu... Aaah... Ah!" Ludwig's tongue ran over the hot flesh of his lover's erection, already tasting the sweet pre-cum as he licked up from base to tip.

Unconsciously, he made his teeth brush over Feliciano's cock, making shivers run down the brunette's spine. "Ah... Ngh... L-Ludwig, I-I'm not s-sure if I..." he started, tightly grasping the German's locks in one hand as he felt his climax coming closer. He tried to hold in a bit longer, but when Ludwig dipped his tongue into the slit of his dick, it drove him over the edge.

He screamed the taller male's name as his vision got painted with bright white and he shot his load down the blonde's throat. His fingers spastically twitched in Ludwig's hair as he rode out his orgasm, while the other male made sure to totally milk him. It had been sour, but tasty at he same time.

He looked down at the spent Italian under him, panting loudly with eyes closed. He bended over, his heart pounding in his chest. "Feliciano..." he whispered into the ear of his tiny lover. The brunette's eyes immediately opened as he heard his name being whispered in such a tone, by the one he loved. Once again, he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"Mhm..." he happily murmered, pulling their bodies chest to chest. When the German's still clothed hard-on rolled into his softened member, he could feel his body being filled with desire for the second time. He gently pushed Ludwig away and looked into his blue orbs. "_Ti voglio._" he mumbled, getting a questioning look from the blonde as he spoke his longing words in his own language.

His hand found the zipper from Ludwig's pants, who's face flushed as he heard the sound from it being opened. "I want you..." Feliciano whispered, this time in the language they both understood. He got into a sitting position and pulled Ludwig's pants and underwear down in one swift movement.

For a while, he stared at the size of his lover's manhood, mouth slightly agape. He didn't know how something as big as that would be able to fit inside him, but the thought of Ludwig's cock filling him made him even more excited. "I want you..." he repeated, while looking into those blue eyes again.

Ludwig blushed, but even so, he couldn't hold back a small smile. "Where's your lube?" he asked, assuming that even someone as goofy as Feliciano had to have lubrication somewhere. "Eh?" the Italian blinked with his eyes two times, before opening his mouth again.

"Ah, well... I don't have such thing, but 'Nii-chan does. Let me see..." he said, before turning around and crawling to the night stand on hand and knees. While searching for the lube his brother had, for when Antonio came over (of course), he gave Ludwig a nice view of his ass.

The blonde wondered if Feliciano himself actually was aware of how seductive he looked and acted. Threwing all self control in the wind, Ludwig crawled to his petite lover. "Ludwig! I found i-" His words disappeared in a long drawn-out moan as his lover suddenly grabbed his ass and started cupping the two cheeks in his hands.

"Mhm... A-aaah!" The bottle of lubrication fell out of his hand as he collapsed onto his elbows, which actually made his ass stick even higher into the air. A few more seconds passed before Ludwig turned him onto his back and stared down at him, slightly smirking. "W-what was that good for...?" Feliciano mumbled, though not denying he hadn't liked it.

"Sorry." the German mumbled, taking the lubrication in one of his hands and opening the cap before he squeezed a good amount of the blue substance on his fingers and coated them with it. Hesistantly, he put the first finger at the brunette's entrance and looked into his face. "Ready?"

Feliciano smiled and gave him a short nod, which was followed immediately by the blonde's first finger slidding in. He hissed slightly in pain. "Are you okay?" Ludwig asked, worriedy glancing over at his face again.

The small male didn't know how, but he actually managed to smile through the pain. "Y-yes... J-just slighty u-uncomfortable. Keep g-going..." he mumbled, closing his eyes after his sentence. Another short pause before the second finger pushed in. Tears stinged in the corners of his eyes and a quiet sob escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry... But please try to bear with it. You know I would never want to hurt you on purpose." the taller male mumbled, gently starting to make scissoring movements with his two fingers. "I-I know." Feliciano whispered in reaction, starting to get comfortable. Every time his lover's fingers brushed against his walls, the pain subsided and made place for pleasure.

A soft moan escaped his lips, and Ludwig smiled, glad that he was getting used to the feeling. After a while, the third finger slid in and it seemingly had hit his sweet spot as he let out a lustful moan. "Aaah!" His hand got to his mouth, surprised at how high-pitched his moan had sounded.

The German continued his ministrations for a few more minutes before he withdrew his fingers, Feliciano slightly groaning in dissapointement at the loss of those digets prodding into him. With a blush on his face he watched how Ludwig covered his own erection with lube.

He stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe the thing which he had longed for was finally happening... A surprised gasp escaped the Italian's mouth as he felt the head of Ludwig's stiff member at his entrance. "This will probably hurt too in the beginning," the blonde mumbled, brushing some lost brown locks out of his lover's face.

"I'll bear it... for you." Feliciano mumbled, his hands on Ludwig's back. They both shared a look. No more words were needed. They both needed this, desperately and right now. "_Ti amo..._" Those two words the ones that made the tall male push inside Feliciano's tight hole. "Mnh...!"

A fresh tear rolled over the brunette's cheek. Ludwig had been right about the pain, but he knew that that feeling would soon disappear and change into something much pleasurable. "I-is it all i-in?" he asked, as there was no sign of movement after a while. Ludwig nodded.

"You're strong, Feliciano," the blonde suddenly said. The Italian slightly tilted his head to the side, looking at him with a puzzling look on his face, as much as was possible in his situation of discomfort. "You are. I can see, because you're so much in pain right now, but you're all bearing it for me. You're strong in everything that you do. Whatever anyone else may say, don't forget my words."

New tears rolled over the smaller male's face. Not from the pain, but from happiness. He never thought that Ludwig would say something like that to him, but now he had heard it, he couldn't describe how happy it made him feel. Instead, he just mumbled one word: "_Grazie_."

It was then that Ludwig pulled out of his petite lover, only the tip of his dick remaining inside, before he slammed back in as gentle as possible. "Mh... Aah..." As soon as Feliciano's moans indicated him that he was okay, he moved inside with a bit more force.

He got a steady pace just like that, Feliciano's nails softly digging into the skin of his back. The brunette's legs wrapped around his waist, which made it able to move in at another angle. One which definitely was pleasurable for both of them. "Ludwig...!" Feliciano moaned as his lover's cock brushed his prostate.

"_P-per favore_," he mumbled in his own language. With the little Italian that Ludwig knew, he understood what he said perfeclty. "Give me more of you... Drive me crazy." the small male hoarsely panted into the blonde's ear.

Little did he knew that it was actually himself who was driving Ludwig crazy at that very moment. He slammed in harder. _Deeper_. Hitting Feliciano's sweet spot dead on. "Ah! Ah! I c-can't..." he tried to mumble between his moans, but failing.

"Me... neither." Ludwig groaned, but he was determined to make his lover come first. While slamming in with the same gentle force, he fingered the slit of the Italian's shaft and licked over one of his erect nipples. It was more than enough to make the brunette cry out in pleasure and make him come for the second time.

When the taller male felt Feliciano's walls tighten around his cock, in combination with the beautiful face of the brunette, he came as well, shooting his seed inside Feliciano's hole as deep as possible. After he had calmed down, he pulled his penis out and fell down next to the spent Italian.

With a smile on his face, he watched at him and pulled the covers over both of them. "Ludwig..." Feliciano whispered, while keeping his eyes closed. It was obvious that he was ready to fall asleep after the round of sex.

"Hm?" Ludwig replied, also feeling himself getting tired. "I love you." the small male continued, moving closer. Content, Ludwig wrapped his arms around the warm body of his petite lover. "I love you too." he replied.

Feliciano's lips curled into a small smile. "Ve~" It was the last word they shared before both of them fell asleep.

_Omake_

It had been around eight in the evening as Lovino returned from Antonio's house. He wondered how things had turned out between his little brother and the potato bastard after he had left.

He took his shoes and his coat of and walked to the bedroom, ready to change into his pajamas when he noticed the door was already open on a crack. "Mhm?" Sure that he hadn't left it like that, he got to the bedroom on his tip-toes and opened the door a bit more.

That was when he saw his younger sibling sleeping soundly, in the German's arms. Lovino felt his right eye twitch. No matter how glad he was for the Northern half of Italy that things had gotten a happy end... The two of them had done it in the bed he shared with his brother. That fucking sausage freak had...

While he put his shoes and coat back on, he reminded himself that he had to burn that bed as soon as possible.

* * *

_I seriously have to worship Google Translator._

_It's one of the best things I know in my life. (Melodramatic much? xD)_

And if it's wrong, you know that I'm not the one to blame.

**_Idiota (Italian) - Idiot_**

Senza amore (Italian) - Loveless

**_Ti voglio (Italian) - I want you_**

**_Ti amo (Italian) - I love you_**

**__****Grazie (Italian) - Thank you**

_**Per favore (Italian) - Please  
**_

_Reviews and stuff are always appreaciated, of course. =w=_


End file.
